Letters
by wickedshizuku
Summary: Sabaku no Gaara X Haruno, Sakura I hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note**__**:**_ Konichi wa, minna!

Please note that if you read this that I would like some feedback. A simple thumb's up/down would be fine.

I will strive to do my best in this new endeavor that I have taken up.

Vote for the next pairing through reviews. You can check out the selection on my profile.

Ja Ne,

_**Warning:**_

All Rookie 9, Team Gai, and the Suna siblings will be of legal age. That means 20 to 21 folks. Anyone not wanting to read smutty content pleases leave now.

p.s. I don't like to just to jump in without any plot development. So please don't crucify me. I'm taking on this task as being my own beta reader. You can't be any more critical of something unless it's your own, but if I overlooked something please let me know.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. I do not make any profit off this what so ever. This how ever is my plot; and would like to remind other writers that stealing another's idea is dishonorable and tarnishes your own skill of creativity. It doesn't matter how horrible it is. Do the right thing by coming up with something original. Polish your skills, and become great with your own hard work.

Stage cast pairing: Haruno, Sakura X Sabaku no Gaara

_Now on with the story…_

It all started before the Chuunin Exams for these two desolate souls. He found her to some extent displeasing. She on the other hand found him to be frightening. They both made their way through the Chuunin Exams to the preliminary matches. When they saw each other again, he thought to himself that she was a weak kunoichi. She on the other hand found out to what extent how dangerous the boy from Suna was. During the final rounds she held her breath and bit her bottom lip hoping that her true love, Sasuke-kun, would survive this match.

The match was forfeit after the attack on the village, and Hatake Kakashi sent: Pakkun, Sakura, Naruto, and Nara Shikamaru after Sasuke to back him up. When Gaara attacked the chakra-less Uchiha, Sakura took her stand and jumped in front of the Uchiha to protect him even if she knew she was no match against the demon. No one, but Yashamaru had stood up to him until the then. The impact Sakura made on Gaara had stuck with him until now when he was twenty-three years of age.

_In Sunagakure…_

_Not much time after Team Baki had assisted Team Shikamaru with the first Sasuke retrieval mission. _

"_Gaara, you have a letter. It's from Konoha," Temari handed the envelope to him, and left him to his devices. _

'_Who could this be from?' he wondered as he tore the top off. In neat script he read the short, half page letter. _

_Dear Gaara-san,_

_I wonder if you remember me or not? I am Naruto's team mate. I wanted to thank you for you helping Lee-san in his fight. Please also pass along my thanks to Temari-san and Kankuro-san. If hadn't been for you three I would have lost three of my precious nakama. Thank you very much for saving my tomadachi._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Haruno, Sakura_

_p.s. I look forward to meeting you again sometime._

Gaara folded the letter and replaced it back into the envelope. He walked over to his desk then opened the top drawer and placed in. This was the first letter of thanks he had ever received. He kept very little in that drawer, for it only contained very few things he couldn't throw away. A picture of his mother, one of Temari's broken hair ties, and a set of ivory chopsticks with blue dragons painted on the ends. He never used the chopsticks, but thought they were beautiful when he bought them in Konoha. These were small things, but they held heavy clout in his memories.

_After the two year time skip and the rescue the Godaime Kazekage mission…_

_Dear Haruno-san,_

_I would like to express my gratitude in aiding my country, in the defeat of Sasori of the Red Sand. Also my thanks for the antidote you made for Kankuro. I have been informed that if it wasn't for you that he would not be with us today. You are an excellent kunoichi; you should take pride in yourself. I humbly apologize for ever thinking you were weak in the past, and for the encounter that occurred during the Chuunin Exams all those years ago._

_ Wholeheartedly Thankful,_

_ Godaime Kazekage_

_ Sabaku no Gaara_

_p.s. hopefully our next encounter will be free of chaos._


	2. Chapter 2

A note to my readers.

I am so sorry for my absence until now. For so long, I had no clue what to write. It has been a very trying year, as I'm sure it has been for all of you. I wish you the best and, wish you all good luck. Keep your heart strong, your ideas flowing, and never give up. For right now I'm trying to figure a program out that will hopefully help me a little bit more in my writing. Sorry it's so short, but I was pressed for time and really wanted to try this program out. Thanks for reading. Wicked.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Nor do I make any profit off of this writing. This is merely practice for my original work, and I have found that this is the best way to see how I am progressing. Please do not forget to review.

Letters

Chapter 1: The set day they meet again. Yes or no?

It was a beautiful day, and Sakura had been summoned to the Hokage's office. When she made it into her office the very first thing her teacher said to her, "Sakura, I want you to consider something. I would like to know if you would be interested in courting the leader of the Sand? The council members of Suna have been pushing for him to start considering candidates for marriage. He has written me, and has asked me to ask if he would consider if he would go on a date with him?"

Sakura stood in blatant shock from what her master had just said to her. "Shishou, I don't know what to say. Why me? I don't understand. Why would he ask me," she scoffed, "I mean you already know I'm quite the reject as it is! Why should I even try this again?"

It was true Sakura had quite a streak of bad luck at dating so far. She seemed to be a magnet for emotionally stunted men that didn't care at all, or they cared too much way too much. Her very first crush left her laying on a park bench for heaven's sake. Her second crush/boy-friend Lee, was nice as any person could be. Was she seemed very happy, but she just couldn't seem to move past the front stage with him and he felt the same. He had moved on to start dating his teammate Ten-Ten. "I mean for God's sake! He is the leader of Suna. The Kazekage! Why would he even be interested in me? "

"That's something you'll have to ask him yourself. He's due for a meeting, in Konoha, in three weeks time. Take your time in deciding if you want to go, or not."

"What kind of date is he thinking about?"

"Probably a normal one, but you never know. He is the Kazekage after all, and if you weren't aware Garra-san has never been in a relationship. So I can imagine that he will be very romantic, or at a complete loss of what to do."

"Then I'll gamble my next paycheck for weeks pay, that it's the former of the two."

The teacher replied, "I'll take that bet."


End file.
